Doctor Who: The Untold Adventure
by lukhvirK
Summary: This is an untold aventure about how The Doctor and Amy P. go to 19th century Crythin Grifford. Where a shape-shiting beast who feeds on unhappiness living in an old mansion is found but the townspeople believe it is a ghost but they are terribly mistaken. The Doctor, Amy and lawyer, Arthur Kipps, set onan adventure to stop the beast and save the town...
1. Chapter 1

**"Doctor**,**_ are_** you sure we should be here?" Asked Amy Pond...

A Day Earlier...

Amy and the Doctor had been on many adventures like the Vampires in Venice and The Time of the Angels. Little did they know this would be the Doctors greatest endeavour. It was the 1st July 2010, the Doctor had asked Amy where, or when, she would like to go. She hadn't answered she only nodded,which aggravated the Doctor. Amy was surprised when the Doctor had told her to cover her eyes and go in the Tardis. She could hear the Doctor pressing button then the Tardis began to shake. Then the Doctor begn to pace backwards an forwards, for a normal person that would be a bad sign but when it was the Doctor it meant he was about to go on the greatest adventure of his life.  
"Doctor, where exactly are you taking me?" Amy asked curiously, she couldn't see it but the Doctor was grinning and then simply answered,  
"You will see."  
Amy kept her eyes shut for the trip which took about 10 minutes which meant the place they were going to was close. "Amy, you can open your eyes now!" The Doctor sounded excited and Amy suddenly became scared but when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see...a town. "Amy, we are in the 19th century."  
She thought they would still be in the 21st century but she was wrong. "Doctor where are we?"  
"We, Amy Pond, are in Crythin Grifford!" He replied, Amy was confused why were they in Crythin Grifford...


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, why are we in 19th Century Crythin Grifford." Amy asked, the Doctor laughed at Amy's question as if the reason of them being in Crythin Grifford, of all places, was obvious. The Doctor just laughed an odd laugh and walked off towards what seemed to be a post office. Amy ran after him, he opened the door to the post office and did not hold it so it swung back and hit Amy's face.

"Doctor!" She shouted as she walked in yet he didn't turn around he was to busy sending a telegram. "What is so important that you can't turn around and explain why you brought me here!" Amy was angry that the Doctor wouldn't listen to her and because the people behind the counter had been rudely watching Amy. Though if she hadn't started shouting they wouldn't have been staring at her.

The Doctor then turned around, paid at the counter and left. Amy stood there speechless, she had shouted her head off yet the Doctor didn't pay attention to her. Amy could feel the people behind the counter's eyes watching her so she casually slipped out. "Doctor, why are you ignoring me and who did you send your telegram to?"

He looked directly into her eyes and said, "We are going on an adventure to a house just up past the marshes." He pointed towards to a road which went farther then she could see."I have sent a telegram to a law firm in London, who are sending a man to that house, to meet us at the train station."

"Why are we going to the house 'just past the marshes',"she pointed at the road, mocking the Doctor, who was in too much of a good mood to be annoyed. The Doctor stood still then put his hand on Amy's shoulder and patted it. Then as if he had sent Amy a message she knew why they were there. The reason they were there was very Doctor-ish, of course there was a beast and of course it lived in a creepy house and of course it fed on unhappiness!

"But Doctor why is this thing here of all places it could be in?"Amy asked, she still didn't understand why it was there and how it got there. The Doctor actually had to think over the reason, for once, it took a while but in the end he said, "It has no origin it just appeared here. No-one even saw it, it is supossedly the ghost of the woman who used to live in that house but it is actually just a shapeshifter!"

Amy stood dazzled by what he had just told her, it was a shapeshifting beast that pretended to be a ghost who lived in a house up in the marshes...


End file.
